


Things we can't say in the morning

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Gen, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Prompt: wincest + boys getting drunk and being all fluff and cute and telling each other stuff they probably wouldn't sober





	

For Sammy’s 16 birthday, Dean bought him his first drink. He was mature enough and had seen too much evil already, so when he asked Dean if they could celebrate his birthday on a bar, Dean didn’t objected.  They were alone and Dean could only think of giving his baby brother a fun night where they could pretend they were normal and wouldn’t go monster hunting as soon as their dad get back in town.

It turned out that his sasquatch baby brother also could drink like a grown up man. After the first three shots of tequila, Dean lost count of how many came after. That was probably the most of Sam’s teeth that Dean had ever seen and he found himself smiling back to Sam just as big.

The end of the night found them walking through the streets leaning on each other for balance, almost falling more than a few times and laughing so loud Dean was sure they would wake the whole street and he couldn’t care less. Let them wake and see his beautiful baby brother happy and smiling.

When they got to the motel room, Sam asked if they could climb up to the roof and watch the stars, like they used to do when they were little. Dean smiled and nodded, not even thinking of the possibilities, because Sam was happy and he wanted to see a little more of that.

They helped each other climb, still too drunk to do anything properly. When they were both lying on the roof, Sam stretched his long limbs and watched the sky in silence. Dean only had eyes for his brother.

“It’s so beautiful, don’t you think, Dee?” Sam whispered, looking at the sky and then Dean.  

“Nah, not so much. _You_ are beautiful.” Dean was definitely too drunk, but he also was too drunk to care. He smiled when he saw Sammy’s cheeks blush.

“You really think so?” Sam asked, blushing so adorably Dean had to keep himself from reaching out to touch him.

“Yes, especially when you’re smiling so wide and those cute dimples appear. Oh, there they are.” Sam smiled shyly. “No star is a match to that.”

Dean offered his arm for Sam to lay his head and Sam moved closer to him in a second. Dean used his free hand to play with Sam’s hair. They didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“Do you think I’m more beautiful than the girls you bring home sometimes?” Sam asked and turned his face to look at Dean’s eyes. “I don’t like seeing you with them. Sometimes I want to be like them, so you can look at me the same way.” Sam was definitely too drunk to think about what he was saying, but Dean didn’t mind at all.

“When I’m with them, I always think about you, Sammy. Can’t never get you out of my mind.” That put a smile on Sam’s face and Dean saw it as a sign to keep talking. “I touch them and I kiss them, but I can’t wait to get home and give my little brother a goodnight kiss.”  

“Can you kiss me goodnight now, Dee?” Sam stared at Dean with pleading eyes. Dean’s stomach twirled and his head twisted. He had no idea what he was doing when he pressed his lips on the corner of Sam’s mouth, then kissed the tip of his nose and each of his eyes. It was like a religious ritual, and it sure felt like it in Dean’s heart.

“Goodnight, little brother.”


End file.
